


Eternity Begins In Paris

by jooheonys_honeybee



Category: GOT7, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Bottom Im Jaebum | JB, Emotions, Flashbacks, Fluff and Smut, Honeymoon, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Marriage, Paris (City), Romance, Supernatural (not the show), Temporary Character Death, Top Lee Jooheon, Vampires, soft hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jooheonys_honeybee/pseuds/jooheonys_honeybee
Summary: Jooheon and JB are newlyweds on their honeymoon in Paris. It's the city of eternal love and romance. Emotions are high because this honeymoon is going to solidify a union and turn it eternal. For them, eternity begins in Paris.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB & Lee Jooheon, Im Jaebum | JB/Lee Jooheon, Jooheon/Jaebum
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Eternity Begins In Paris

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpiderKisses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderKisses/gifts).



> This is an interesting pairing that I stumbled across when searching for some purple Jooheon pictures to put as my phone wallpaper. I sent it to a friend of mine, and she decided she thought they were so cute that she needed a one-shot for them. She asked me, and here we are. I wrote a one-shot for her using this ship, so this is dedicated and gifted to her. Low-key ship it too tbh. Hope you enjoy it!

Jooheon’s POV

Here we are, my new husband and I, walking around one of the prettiest and most romantic cities in the world. I am glad that I will get to spend the rest of our lives together, and that’s going to be a long time because eternity is never-ending. Can’t say I’m bummed about it, but there’s only one problem...I haven’t turned my husband yet. But, that’s one of the main reasons we’re here on our anniversary. It’s romantic and beautiful, and I want his transition to be memorable and spent intimately with me. It’s something he’s wanted for years, and I too, but I figured we should hold off until we were married because that was also something we both wanted. It’s already late at night, and we’ve been walking around the city all day. I’ve been buying him all these cute little things he wants because I love to see the little smiles on his face. We ate some amazing food on a terrace overlooking the city, and now I think it’s time that I give him the biggest thing he really wants tonight. I’m going to turn him, and we’re going to officially be together forever. He entered the bathroom a while ago, so maybe I should check on him. I knock and call out to him, “hey babe, are you alright in there? Are you feeling sick?” His response is immediate, “no honey, I’ll be out in a moment.” I go and sit on the bed to wait for him, hoping he’ll be out soon.

JB’s POV

Tonight is the night, and I’m so nervous. No, I’m not nervous about having sex because honey, and I’ve done that many times before now. I’m nervous about the turn. What if something bad happens? What if everything goes wrong, and I die? What if it doesn’t happen tonight, and we have to postpone it? Too many things to worry about...I should just go out there and make the most of my last night as a human. In a few minutes, I’ll get to be with my husband for eternity, and that’s what matters most to me. I peak my head out and find my honey sitting on the bed playing with his fingers waiting for me. He’s so cute with the way his dimples are deep with anxiety. I clear my throat to bring his attention to me, and when he looks up...he stares at me for a moment and then smiles. I can’t help but notice how cute he is, and he’s all mine for eternity. I don’t think I’ll ever get used to it. I reach out my hands for him to take, and he does...pulling me into his lap and placing my arms around his neck. With my arms around his neck, I bring our foreheads together in a light touch. My honey leans in to put a light kiss on my lips and rub our noses together softly. I feel his fingers start trailing up and down my spine so light it’s like a feather. It tickles, making me arch into him. He kisses me again but with more passion behind it this time. 

I feel my arousal peaking and can already tell that he had peaked a long time ago. It’s beginning, and once I acknowledge that, my blood begins to rush, my heart rate is rapid, and my breathing begins to increase. I’m so nervous and aroused. Jooheon could sense this, so he trailed kisses from my forehead to my heart and softly spoke to me, “breathe my love, there is nothing to fear...trust in me that I will always have your safety as my first priority.” I calm down knowing I am in no safer hands than my husband. When he realizes that I am calmer, he adjusts us so that we are fully on the bed, and I am still straddling his lap. As he is kissing me, his hands fall to my hips and grip them firmly. He begins to grind me down on his hard cock, and when I gasp he takes his cue to stick his tongue in my mouth. I moan and kiss him back just the same. His move from my hips to grab my ass, and he gives it a little slap which makes me jut forward and moan. “Please, honey, stop teasing me, and let’s get on with it.” With that, we got on with it. He lifted my shirt off, flipped us around, so I was on my back, and then pulled my underwear off. I was bare in front of him, and though I have been bare so many times in front of him...this time is different. He is looking down at me and he begins to trail his hands down my body so gently as if I might break. He quickly takes his shirt off, and this time it’s my turn to feel up his body. I can’t but help feel shy because there’s never a moment where I don’t find myself drooling over his amazing body. He wastes no time prepping me, lining up, and pushing into me. 

I gasp and my eyes close immediately as I drown in the pleasure. My legs are parted and I feel Jooheon move them to wrap around him. By instinct, I pull him closer to me and in the process, deeper in me. He’s hitting a magical spot inside me, and by now I’m seeing the heavens projected onto the back of my eyelids. I feel his comforting aura wrap around me as he leans down to thread his fingers through mine and now we are holding hands in an intimate position. He pressed into me harder and harder. We’re there for what feels like forever when I notice an absence of his hands in mine and a slight switch in position. My legs unhooked from his waist are now on his shoulders. I open my eyes out of curiosity and witness him biting a wound into his wrist. This was it, and I was right when he pressed his wrist to my lips and motioned for me to drink. I do. I drink as much as I can as he’s fucking into me. I feel my end coming near, and so does Jooheon. He removes his wrist from my mouth and caresses my cheek. He leans down and kisses me, and I know it’s time. He moves his hand down to my throat and begins to press down more and more. I feel the pressure of restriction, my vision blurring, and as I’m cumming, looking into the eyes of the man I love, I hear a faint “I love you” leave his mouth...then I feel a crack and then nothing. Everything is black and silent, but I’m still aware. How? How is this possible? I’m supposed to be dead...did he not do it correctly? All of a sudden, colors start flying by and my nerve endings begin to burn. 

I’m witnessing every moment of life flashing before me. Only certain moments are standing out. Like when I got my first puppy, when I started dancing, when my mom died, when I contemplated if life was still worth it, also when I graduated highest in my class, when I was accepted into my first-choice college, but the most important one was when I met Jooheon. That memory flooded me and it was as if I was reliving one the happiest moments in my life. It is because it was right after good things in my life started to reoccur, and I felt like I could finally find my place. I met him at a cafe in the middle of Busan. It was breezy, lively, warm, and such a great day. I remember the first time I saw his face and those beautiful dimples. He is striking, and I recall him catching me and heat flooding my face because I was embarrassed. We talked all day at that cafe about everything and nothing. He asked for my number, and that was the end. That was the last moment in my life I spent alone, and that was the moment I began truly living. The last memory that came to me was one I didn’t understand or remember, but it clicked...it’s not a memory...it’s the present. I see and feel Jooheon cleaning me off and sitting down to hold my hand...he’s waiting for me to come back. At that moment, my senses burst to life and everything begins to spin as if I was trapped in a whirlwind of emotions. Everything is so heightened, and if I thought before I had known love...oh how dumb am I. I’ve never felt love as strong as I do now, and the fireworks shooting through my body from the current touch I feel from my husband. I thought our intimacy was intense before, but now I am not so sure. However, I’m looking forward to finding that out. By now, everything has slowed down, and I feel like I’m floating when I am sucked into a mass of light. My eyes open, and when they adjust, the first thing I see is my husband. I realize when he kisses me, it feels a million times better than it ever has before, and I know now that our eternity really did begin in Paris.


End file.
